


i stall before i start (anything at all)

by Mondegreen



Series: Supernatural College AU [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Office, Angst, Implied Incest, M/M, Michael and Lucifer are Emotionally Stunted Idiots, Side Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-21
Updated: 2012-07-21
Packaged: 2017-11-10 09:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mondegreen/pseuds/Mondegreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been six years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i stall before i start (anything at all)

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted june 2012. title from motion city soundtrack.

“You miss him.”  
  
Michael hisses softly at the hot coffee that spills over the back of his hand. Sometimes, he wishes his little brother didn’t care quite so much. “No, I don’t. Do you have a legitimate reason for calling me, or are you just being obnoxious?”  
  
Gabriel doesn’t even dignify that with words, just a disbelieving snort that comes across the line as a burst of irritable static.  
  
Michael sighs and sips at his coffee. “I’m at work, Gabriel.”  
  
“Oh, like you even need to be,” Gabriel says, casually caustic. “They only pay you to sit there and be important. Also? I don’t care. You should call him.”  
  
“No,” Michael says, and if he’s using the _because I’m the oldest which means I’m always right_ voice that holds no room for argument, it’s because he can feel a Gabriel headache coming on.  
  
” _Why not_.”  
  
“Because we haven’t spoken in _five years_ , Gabriel,” Michael snaps. “And because I seriously doubt he’d even speak to me if I tried to call, and mostly because _I don’t want to_. This discussion is over.”  
  
“Six,” Gabriel says, almost quiet. “It’s been six years.”  
  
“Oh,” Michael says. Gabriel doesn’t answer. “It’s not as if I was keeping track,” he adds, but he’s waited a moment too long to sound convincing.  
  
Gabriel’s still silent, the ambient sounds of what might be the campus café the only evidence that he’s still on the line.  
  
“He misses you too,” Gabriel says, just as quiet, with a note of sincerity that turns Michael’s stomach.  
  
“I have a meeting,” Michael says coldly, and hangs up.


End file.
